Al di là del mare
by Curleyswife3
Summary: A volte abbiamo visto i personaggi di M.A.S.K. sfidare la morte, ma il tono del racconto non è mai stato veramente drammatico. Questa volta, invece, lo sarà: quando l'alito gelido della Morte sfiora uno dei protagonisti, come reagiscono i suoi amici e i suoi nemici? Altamente drammatico, tendenzialmente lirico, rigorosamente canon. Se vi va, leggete e recensite.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: sfortunatamente, i personaggi di M.A.S.K. non appartengono a me bensì alla Kenner Toys e D.I.C./Coockie Jar Entertainment._

 _Fatti, personaggi e situazioni qui descritti sono frutto della mia immaginazione e non hanno alcuno scopo di lucro._

 _Il racconto si sviluppa come un what if? molto drammatico, partendo dall'episodio "Currency Conspiracy"; è costruito come se fosse un film, con brevi flash che disegnano le singole scene, e non ha un andamento temporale lineare dato che la prima scena è cronologicamente tra le ultime e la narrazione procede "per salti" avanti e indietro._

 **AL DI LA' DEL MARE**

Le porte del pronto soccorso dell'Ospedale Universitario si spalancano con il consueto clangore metallico: i due paramedici trascinano la lettiga fuori dall'ambulanza appena arrivata a sirene spiegate e la consegnano nelle mani dei medici accorsi precipitosamente.

L'uomo che vi giace sopra ha il volto terreo, i capelli appiccicati sulla fronte madida di sudore; trema e si lamenta debolmente prima di perdere ancora una volta conoscenza. Una mascherina di plastica, appannata a causa del suo respiro affannoso, gli copre in parte il viso; sulla guancia sinistra e accanto alle labbra la pelle è macchiata di gocce di sangue.

Rosso, rosso dappertutto: sugli abiti che i primi soccorritori gli hanno lacerato sul petto, sulle garze, sui guanti di lattice, sui camici azzurro cupo.

I medici parlano il loro linguaggio spaventoso e incomprensibile.

"Palpitazioni, 120 battiti, tachicardia sinusale"

Quasi grida, la dottoressa bionda.

"Polso 124, debole.

Preparate un catetere centrale e un infusore rapido".

Le parole escono a scatti, senza altro senso che quello di tentare di salvare una vita.

"Trovate un'altra vena e dategli

un'unità di zero negativo!".

Il giovane medico si terge il sudore dalla fronte, visibilmente agitato.

"Dobbiamo entrare subito, preparate Emergenza 1".

"Che ne pensi?" chiede secca la dottoressa al collega.

"Dobbiamo entrare subito" ripete solo l'altro.

 **DODICI ORE PRIMA**

Le cime delle Alpi ammantante di bianco scintillavano come zucchero contro il cielo turchino, l'atmosfera gelida e immobile rimandava con chiarezza ogni suono.

Luce abbagliante, dorata, aria pura.

Una splendida giornata invernale.

Persino la cupa sala cambi della stazione di Zurigo pareva più allegra in una giornata come quella.

Marmi scuri per terra, lugubri tappezzerie e spesse tende color amaranto che schermavano la luce. Decisamente - considerò Matt Trakker guardandosi intorno - un relitto della vecchia Europa, fantasma sopravvissuto a una grandezza ormai scomparsa.

Cercò con lo sguardo il figlio, attento a non perderlo di vista in mezzo al via vai di impiegati e turisti; Scott aveva un sorriso raggiante dipinto sulla faccia e camminava a qualche passo da lui, chiacchierando allegramente con T-Bob.

"Allora" gli domandò l'uomo, quando furono arrivati davanti allo sportello del cambiavalute "in Francia hai saccheggiato le pasticcerie, in Germania hai fatto strage di salsicce… cosa cerchi qui in Svizzera?".

Il ragazzino annuì entusiasta.

"Oh, so già cosa desidero comprare…" fece una smorfia "…cioccolato svizzero!" concluse, con un gridolino.

Matt sorrise, divertito, e spostò lo sguardo sull'androide, per l'occasione abbigliato con un buffo costume da tirolese.

"Ehi" esclamò "sei davvero molto carino, T-Bob!".

"Già, già" aggiunse Scott "molto molto carino…".

"Comunque" ripeté, porgendo un mazzetto di banconote all'impiegato di fronte a lui "ho deciso: voglio spendere tutti i miei soldi in cioccolato svizzero!".

"Potrai comprare tutto il cioccolato che vuoi, ma prima devi cambiare i tuoi marchi tedeschi in franchi svizzeri…".

"Oh!" la voce del tipo oltre il vetro suonava stupita "…signore, i suoi soldi!".

"Cosa?" fece Matt.

L'uomo lo fissò, allarmato.

D'improvviso e senza alcuna ragione apparente, l'inchiostro delle banconote era svanito, trasformandole in un mucchietto di vuoti fogli biancastri.

E, a quanto pareva, lo stesso stava accadendo - generando il panico tra i presenti - a tutti i marchi tedeschi che si trovavano nei paraggi.

 _Era settembre, lo sentì immediatamente. Gli ultimi giorni di settembre, quando le cose si fanno tristi d'improvviso, senza una ragione._

 _La spiaggia era lunga, solitaria, immersa in una luce ancora abbacinante. Fischiava il vento da nord e a lui sembrava di poter sentire l'autunno arrivare lungo la deserta lingua di sabbia color cipria._

 _Camminava verso il mare, mentre il vento sollevava la sabbia cancellando i milioni di impronte della lunga estate gioiosa che stava finendo._

 _A un tratto vide una piccola macchia colorata, in lontananza. Corse in quella direzione. La sabbia schizzava sotto i suoi piedi e il vento sembrava così forte da sollevarlo._

 _Sollevarlo? Non era possibile._

 _Sì che è possibile, se sei solo un ragazzino._

 _Il vento pareva accompagnarlo mentre correva lungo la riva con le braccia spalancate in modo da sentire dei veli tra le dita, quasi come ali, causati dal vento._

 _Si fermò ansimante, le mani sulle ginocchia._

 _Il puntolino colorato era sempre più vicino, adesso, e Matt lo riconobbe senza esitazioni._

 _Chiamò il suo nome. Ancora e ancora._

" _Andy! Andy! Oh, Andy!"._

 _Ma suo fratello non rispose._

 _Lo chiamò di nuovo, le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca per vincere il sibilo del vento, e poi riprese a correre._

 _Andy, con i suoi ricci biondi bagnati dall'acqua del mare, gli occhi castani pieni di faville dorate e il broncio ancora infantile. Rideva, con il sole estivo che batteva sulle sue spalle da dodicenne._

 _Incredibile - non ci aveva mai davvero pensato - la stessa età di suo figlio Scott._

 _La sua stessa età quando era morto. Quando era stato ucciso senza che lui riuscisse a fare niente per salvarlo._

 _Aveva solo dodici anni, lui era molto più grande. Quasi un padre. Un padre che aveva fallito la sua missione più importante._

 _Aveva solo dodici anni, ma sapeva quanto lo amava. Quel tipo d'amore fatto di interminabili giornate trascorse cercando di insegnargli a pescare, delle tante notti davanti al caminetto ad ascoltare le sue strambe storie di pirati, dei compiti da terminare anche se lui non ne aveva nessuna voglia. Quel tipo d'amore che viene prima di ogni ragione, di ogni sensazione, di ogni vicinanza. Che in fondo non è tanto diverso da quello del mare e della spiaggia che stanno distesi l'uno accanto all'altra per l'eternità._

 _Pensò d'un tratto che se fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo forse tutti i pezzi della sua vita sarebbero finalmente tornati al loro posto._

 _Se l'avesse raggiunto, forse stavolta sarebbe riuscito a salvarlo._

"Quattro unità di zero negativo" ordina il chirurgo, con un tono che non ammette esitazioni e non tradisce alcuna emozione.

"Fluidi in circolo" risponde solerte l'infermiera.

"Maledizione" mormora il medico, chino sul paziente che lotta per sopravvivere "Devo intubarlo, ma non riesco a vedere le corde vocali: c'è troppo sangue".

Sistema la lampada che pende dall'alto per avere più luce, tenta ancora una volta e dopo qualche istante riesce finalmente a infilare la cannula.

"O-ok" dice senza sorridere; si volta verso il monitor per controllare i segni vitali e guarda di nuovo la sua squadra.

"Al mio tre" aggiunge secco.

In quattro afferrano contemporaneamente i lembi del telo verde sul quale è adagiato l'uomo privo di sensi.

"Uno, due, tre" conta rapido il dottore.

"Sì, adesso" esclama, dando il segnale agli altri.

Con perfetto sincronismo sollevano il corpo del paziente dalla barella e lo adagiano sul tavolo operatorio.

Fuori, oltre le porte basculanti, un giovanotto bruno vestito in maniera un po' strana stringe forte un ragazzino che nasconde la faccia contro il suo petto, come se non avesse il coraggio di guardare davanti a sé.

"Non preoccuparti Scott, si rimetterà" azzarda lui: vorrebbe rassicurarlo, ma non riesce a celare il tremito che gli attraversa la voce.

Il piccolo solleva il viso rigato di lacrime, ancora non ce la fa a dirigere lo sguardo verso i medici al lavoro.

"Papà…" mormora.

 **SEI ORE PRIMA**

In piedi nell'abitacolo di Rhino, gli agenti M.A.S.K. tentavano di mettere insieme i pezzi del puzzle: improvvisamente, tutti i marchi tedeschi si erano scoloriti diventando in un istante carta straccia inservibile.

Il primo sospettato era il barone Fritz Von Hauser, ex Ministro delle Finanze della DDR accusato di frode e malversazione e costretto a lasciare i suoi incarichi; un uomo ricco e potente che adesso, caduto in disgrazia, era in cerca di vendetta.

E quale migliore vendetta per lui, aveva considerato tra sé e sé Buddie Hawkes, che distruggere tutti i marchi esistenti gettando così l'intera Germania Est nel caos?

Già, però Von Hauser non poteva aver fatto tutto da solo e la presenza di Veleno da quelle parti ne era la riprova.

Adesso bisognava solo cercare di capire come avessero fatto e come fermarli.

"Guardate qui!" esclamò a un tratto Matt "lo scanner sta analizzando il contenuto delle bombole che abbiamo trovato nella residenza del barone e…".

Si avvicinò allo schermo, dando le spalle a Bruce, Buddie e Dusty.

"…si tratta di ossido di idrogeno, mescolato con un virus non identificato".

"Un virus?" gli fece eco Dusty.

"Non dirmi" aggiunse Buddie "che quindi è Veleno il responsabile della sparizione dell'inchiostro delle banconote?".

Matt annuì, pensieroso.

"Molto probabilmente" replicò "è così".

"Aspetta" aggiunse "voglio fare una prova…".

"Bruce, mi presteresti venti dollari?".

Il giapponese, un po' diffidente, tirò fuori dalla tasca una banconota.

Matt l'afferrò e la spruzzò con la sospensione contenuta in una delle bombole e… come per magia, dopo qualche secondo l'inchiostro svanì senza lasciare alcuna traccia.

Sato fece una smorfia di disappunto.

"Ok" protestò, incrociando le braccia "tu hai dimostrato la tua teoria, ma io ho appena perso venti dollari!".

 _Matt lo chiamò ancora, sempre correndo. Il fiato grosso, la sabbia che gli feriva le labbra._

" _Andy, Andy!"._

 _D'un tratto lo vide, inaspettatamente, proprio davanti a lui._

 _Così vicino che se avesse teso il braccio avrebbe potuto toccarlo._

 _Si fermò, ansimante, e sollevò lo sguardo verso suo fratello._

 _La luce del sole Il sole era abbagliante, ma lo vide bene: era ancora piccolo, ancora un ragazzino._

 _Lui era cresciuto, cambiato. Le sue ossa si erano allungate, altra carne le aveva ricoperte. Era invecchiato, diventato più saggio forse._

 _Ma Andy no. Lui era sempre lo stesso. Era sempre giovane, aveva sempre gli stessi ricci dorati, lo stesso sorriso dalle labbra sottili, le ginocchia piene di sbucciature._

 _D'improvviso chiuse gli occhi, lacrime rotolarono sulle sue guance: lui non sarebbe mai cresciuto, mai cambiato, la morte non l'avrebbe permesso._

 _Sarebbe stato per sempre un ragazzino._

 _E lui l'avrebbe amato per sempre._

" _Andy…" mormorò._

 _Quando aprì gli occhi di fronte a lui non c'era nessuno._

 _Solo, una piccola fila di orme che uscivano dall'acqua, arrivavano fino a metà della spiaggia e poi tornavano verso il mare._

 _Alla fine delle impronte, vide un castello di sabbia. Un castello come quelli che lui e Andy si divertivano a costruire, una metà lui e l'altra il fratello maggiore._

 _Solo che stavolta era costruito solo a metà._

 _Matt cadde in ginocchio accanto al castello, si asciugò le lacrime._

 _Aveva capito._

" _Ok, Andy" sussurrò, come aveva fatto tante volte, un milione di anni prima "ti aiuto a finirlo…"._

"La prego, devo passare, sono un suo amico!".

Bruce Sato ha smarrito tutta la sua abituale compostezza.

Urla, i vestiti imbrattati di sangue e l'aria stravolta.

"Non posso farla entrare" replica l'infermiere in un inglese stentato; di gente straziata dall'angoscia ne ha vista molta più di quanta chiunque riuscirebbe a sopportare, eppure ogni volta mantenere il distacco che gli hanno insegnato è terribilmente difficile.

"No, la prego: lavoro insieme a lui, devo passare!" ripete, implorante.

"Capisco" dice l'altro e, senza aggiungere nulla, si allontana a passo svelto lungo il corridoio.

"Io, io devo parlare con qualcuno..." l'americano si guarda intorno smarrito e poi, vedendo sopraggiungere un medico, gli corre incontro e gli si appende al braccio. Ma prima che possa chiedergli qualcosa quello lo blocca con un formale: "Mi dispiace, non posso aiutarla".

"Non mi dice che succede?" la voce dell'uomo, ormai incrinata dal pianto, è una disperata preghiera.

"Trovi qualcuno, la prego!

Oh, mio Dio..."

 **TRE ORE PRIMA**

Fritz Von Hauser non trattenne un'imprecazione.

Si rialzò con difficoltà - la neve alta rendeva impacciati i suoi movimenti - e corse verso l'interno della caverna dove era stato nascosto il macchinario che quel dannato furfante di Mayhem gli aveva fatto pagare a peso d'oro.

Che gran bastardo, quello! Non appena si era reso conto che la faccenda si era complicata non aveva esitato a fargli lo sgambetto e a strappargli di mano la valigetta piena di lingotti.

Parte del suo piano era già andata a rotoli; l'unica speranza che gli rimaneva per avere finalmente vendetta era riuscire a liberare nell'atmosfera il gas contenente il virus.

Corse affannosamente verso la macchina, arrestandosi ai suoi piedi.

Col respiro mozzo, la fissò un istante e poi aprì la valvola.

"Barone, si fermi!".

Le voce imperiosa alle sue spalle arrivò con una frazione di secondo di ritardo.

L'ex ministro si voltò verso l'uomo mascherato che aveva appena parlato.

"Si fermi!".

L'altro scosse la testa.

"Troppo tardi" disse a mezza voce, un ghigno di trionfo sulla faccia cadente.

Senza smettere di sorridere, iniziò a correre verso l'uscita.

Matt si morse rabbiosamente le labbra: adesso restava solo una possibile soluzione, sempre ammesso che funzionasse.

"Bruce" disse alla radio con voce ferma "Von Hauser ha liberato il virus… aziona subito il missile".

Un istante dopo, si lanciò all'inseguimento del barone.

L'eminente uomo politico si era fermato, senza fiato, poco dopo l'oscura bocca della caverna.

Faceva un freddo cane, il vento era gelido e la neve rendeva terribilmente faticoso ogni movimento.

Matt lo raggiunse in pochi secondi.

"È finita, barone" il suo tono deciso non tradiva alcuna esitazione.

"Possiamo fermare la diffusione del virus… lei ha perso".

Fece un altro passo verso di lui.

"Si consegni senza fare scherzi".

Il tedesco sputò con rabbia nella neve il mozzicone di sigaro che fino ad allora aveva tenuto penzoloni dalle labbra sottili.

Matt avanzò ancora. Adesso erano vicinissimi.

"Non lo farò mai" ribatté "il barone Fritz Von Hauser non marcirà mai in prigione…".

"Io avrò la mia vendetta. Prima o poi".

Fece per riprendere la fuga, ma l'agente di M.A.S.K. si slanciò verso di lui.

Non immaginava, però, che il barone estraesse dalla cintura una piccola rivoltella nera e la puntasse contro di lui; quel tipo non doveva affatto essere un buon tiratore - Matt lo capì da come la impugnava- anzi era facile che quella fosse la prima volta che tentava di usare un'arma.

E ciò rendeva la situazione ancora più pericolosa.

L'uomo più anziano serrò le mascelle - le narici frementi di rabbia, il respiro affannoso - e il milionario per una frazione di secondo temette che veramente gli avrebbe sparato, che avrebbe premuto quel maledetto grilletto.

In quell'istante il missile sparato da Rhino esplose alto nel cielo, facendo sussultare i due uomini. Immediatamente una pioggerella sottile iniziò a cadere fitta.

"Sta' lontano!" gridò Von Hauser, tendendo il braccio tremante verso l'uomo mascherato.

Matt si guardò intorno, tentando di farsi venire un'idea per uscire da quell'impasse.

Proprio in quel momento Scott e T-Bob fecero capolino da dietro un cumulo di neve fresca e corsero, tentando di ripararsi dalla pioggia, verso l'ingresso della caverna.

Il barone, allarmato, spostò l'arma verso di loro. Matt notò con la coda dell'occhio che il figlio entrava involontariamente nel raggio di tiro del tedesco e, senza pensarci un istante, gli si lanciò contro cercando di strappargli di mano la pistola.

I due uomini rotolarono a terra, scivolando nella neve che la pioggia aveva trasformato in un viscido pantano e rialzandosi senza smettere di lottare.

Quando risuonò lo sparo, seguito da un grido soffocato, Bruce alzò gli occhi dal volante di Rhino per un istante; non poteva essere sicuro… la neve attutiva i suoni e il suo stesso respiro, affannoso per la tensione della battaglia, gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Dusty e Buddie, invece, erano all'inseguimento di Jackhammer, perduti tra il rombo dei motori e il sibilo dei laser.

Il Barone si rialzò e, senza degnare di uno sguardo l'uomo a terra, ricominciò a correre.

 _Sabbia a perdita d'occhio, tra le ultime colline e il mare. Nell'aria fredda di un pomeriggio perduto per sempre._

 _Strida di gabbiani, rotolare di onde fragorose._

 _E vento, vento che soffiava da nord._

 _Matt rabbrividì e si strinse nella camicia troppo leggera._

 _Sull'orizzonte, una sagoma._

 _Un uomo alto, immobile. Sembrava che stesse lì in attesa. Come aspettando che il buio della sera ammutolisse una volta di più il biondo dei suoi capelli, l'azzurro intenso dei suoi occhi, insieme a tutti gli altri colori del mondo._

 _Se ne stava lì, solitario, come dimenticato._

 _Sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui e subito lo riconobbe._

 _Avanzò a fatica nella sabbia alta, lottando contro il vento impetuoso, il gelo che lo attanagliava e una stanchezza improvvisa._

 _D'un tratto si sentiva debole come un bambino, le gambe pesanti come macigni._

 _D'un tratto seppe che non sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo, perché non ne aveva la forza._

 _Scivolò in ginocchio sulla sabbia gelata._

 _Clang_

Il proiettile, deformato dall'impatto e sporco di sangue, produce un distinto suono metallico quando viene lasciato cadere all'interno della bacinella: la dottoressa Rosenberg impugna senza un tremito le pinzette che l'hanno appena estratto dal corpo palpitante dell'uomo che sta tentando di strappare alla morte.

Sa che sta lottando per sopravvivere, che il suo organismo cerca di superare oltre alle lesioni prodotte dalla ferita anche il terribile trauma di un intervento così lungo e delicato.

Ma allo stesso modo è consapevole che la pallottola ha provocato danni molto seri e che forse tutti i suoi sforzi saranno ancora una volta vani; lo sa, eppure questo pensiero non la ferma e nemmeno le impedisce di continuare a sperare, perché altrimenti non avrebbe senso fare il suo lavoro.

Si ripete questo concetto come un mantra ogni volta che, come adesso, vede una persona giovane e sana, coperta di tubi, rischiare di soffocare a causa del proprio stesso sangue.

"L'addome si riempie di sangue!".

La voce allarmata del suo assistente la riporta bruscamente alla realtà.

Fissa nuovamente il monitor ed esclama, come fra sé e sé: "La pressione sta scendendo ancora…".

Sa esattamente cosa sta per avvenire e infatti non fa nemmeno in tempo a dire: "Prepararsi per massaggio cardiaco!" che subito un _bip_ prolungato rivela che il cuore del paziente si è fermato.

Ormai è una lotta contro il tempo.

"Carica a duecento!" dice, senza riuscire a impedirsi di gridare.

T **RE ORE PRIMA**

Matt, in ginocchio nella neve gelata, lasciò cadere la pistola al suolo. Si portò la mano tremante al fianco sinistro e la ritrasse bagnata di sangue; il dolore era lancinante e gli mozzava il respiro.

"Aiuto…" disse con voce appena udibile.

Si guardò intorno: Scott doveva essere al sicuro dentro la grotta, il barone correva goffamente verso la villa. Nessuna traccia di Dusty e Buddie.

Nel frattempo, la pioggia si era tramutata in neve. La tempesta fischiava, rendendo difficile muoversi e persino distinguere gli oggetti.

Scorse, tra le palpebre socchiuse, il rosso acceso del muso di Rhino che spiccava sul chiarore abbacinante del suolo… Bruce si era fermato ai piedi della collina…. ecco, doveva cercare di andare da quella parte.

Trasse un sospiro profondo e si rialzò, stringendo i denti. Mosse a fatica qualche passo, ma ad un tratto le gambe cedettero e cadde in ginocchio, nella neve sudicia. Riuscì a stento a non gridare per il dolore.

Respirava affannosamente, gli girava la testa e le fitte al fianco non gli davano tregua; gli pareva che un ferro rovente lo stesse trapassando da parte a parte.

Il più piccolo movimento era una tortura e una nausea prepotente gli rivoltava lo stomaco.

Scosse il capo per dissipare il velo che già gli stava calando sugli occhi e si morse le labbra, trattenendo un gemito. Doveva alzarsi in piedi e continuare a camminare.

Andare avanti, come aveva sempre fatto.

Si tirò su di nuovo, gemendo di nuovo.

Riprese a muoversi, barcollando e lasciandosi dietro una scia di impronte insanguinate.

" _Matthew!"._

 _Avrebbe giurato che le sue orecchie non avevano sentito niente, ma nella sua testa era appena risuonata una voce incredibilmente familiare._

 _Una voce che non udiva da tanto, troppo tempo._

 _Sollevò gli occhi velati di lacrime: di fronte a lui c'era suo padre. Alto, imponente. Esattamente come lo ricordava, come era stato prima che la malattia lo consumasse._

 _Adesso, a parte quei baffi vecchio stile di cui non aveva mai voluto sbarazzarsi fino alla fine, la somiglianza con lui era incredibile._

 _La voce senza suono lo accarezzò di nuovo, dolcissima._

 _Come la voce del mare accarezza la bocca delle conchiglie per farle sussurrare._

"È ancora in fibrillazione".

La dottoressa solleva le piastre dal torace del paziente e volgendo il capo verso il collega dice: "Quanto tempo è passato?".

L'altro leva lo sguardo per un attimo sul grande orologio che occupa la parete di fronte e risponde con voce spenta, consapevole delle conseguenze di ciò che sta per dire: "quattro minuti".

La donna scuote il capo e sospira rumorosamente.

 _Si sta arrendendo._

Anche senza la telefonata angosciata del suo amico Julio Lopez avrebbe riconosciuto immediatamente l'uomo immobile di fronte a lei.

Ha senso continuare? La vita di un uomo potente, ricco e benvoluto vale più di quella di un uomo qualunque?

Non riesce a trovare una risposta.

Non può vederli - gli americani, arrivati lì con le loro tute sgargianti e i bizzarri veicoli - però sente chiaramente su di sé i loro sguardi carichi di angoscia. Il loro terrore, la loro disperazione.

 **TRE ORE PRIMA**

Miles Mayhem riaprì gli occhi e imprecò ad alta voce: maledetti, maledetti impiccioni mascherati! Per l'ennesima volta erano riusciti a rovinare i suoi piani!

Era certo di avercela fatta, mentre si alzava in volo su Switchblade stringendo a sé la valigetta pena d'oro che aveva preso a quell'idiota di Von Hauser.

E invece.

Invece era stato abbagliato da un lampo violentissimo, tanto potente da ferirgli gli occhi e fargli perdere il controllo dell'elicottero, che era precipitato al suolo.

Sempre imprecando, il capo di Veleno si trascinò goffamente fuori dalla cabina del velivolo, appena in tempo per scivolare lungo disteso a causa della neve fresca.

Rialzatosi, si guardò intorno: a qualche decina di metri dal relitto, giaceva la valigetta semiaperta, evidentemente sbalzata fuori durante l'impatto.

Avido come un uccello rapace, fece per slanciarsi verso di essa: almeno, avrebbe recuperato l'oro. Quel "lavoretto" svizzero non sarebbe stato un fallimento totale.

Poi, però, la sua attenzione venne attirata dalle tracce di sangue nella neve da poco caduta.

Si chinò su di esse e le sfiorò, quasi per essere sicuro di cose si trattasse.

Che diavolo era successo?

Spinse lo sguardo più lontano che poteva, aguzzando la vista tra i fitti turbini di nevischio che la tempesta sollevava, e un ghigno si disegnò sul suo volto, nascosto dalla maschera.

Corse allora lungo la scia di impronte, notando che le macchie si facevano via via più grandi e ravvicinate, segno che non solo il suo nemico era ferito, ma anche che stava sanguinando abbondantemente.

Serrò le labbra sottili in una smorfia.

Non sarebbe andato lontano, questo era poco ma sicuro.

Matt ci aveva provato.

Aveva lottato contro il dolore e la debolezza che lo attanagliavano e, con immensa fatica, vacillando pietosamente ad ogni passo, era riuscito a percorrere alcune decine di metri.

Ci aveva provato, ma non ce l'aveva fatta.

Le gambe non lo reggevano più e si era accasciato con la fronte nella neve gelata; respirava a fatica, il dolore si stava chiudendo su di lui come una morsa.

Si guardò ancora una volta intorno e poi chiuse gli occhi.

E così, pensò un istante prima di scivolare nell'oscurità, stava per morire in quel posto squallido …era quella, dunque, la sua fine?

Miles Mayhem aveva rinunciato a una ventiquattro ore zeppa di lingotti, perché quel che cercava era per lui molto più prezioso di tutto l'oro del mondo.

Per lui seguire le tracce di sangue che spiccavano sulla neve era stato un gioco da ragazzi; avanzò velocemente verso l'uomo ferito.

Lo trovò disteso bocconi nella neve che, ormai, intorno al suo corpo si era trasformata in una disgustosa poltiglia rossastra; solo il sollevarsi e l'abbassarsi rapido della schiena rivelavano che era ancora vivo.

Lo fissò per un istante: non c'era nessuna pietà nel suo sguardo, solo odio implacabile.

E indomabile curiosità.

Col dorso del piede lo girò verso di lui. A quel contatto, l'uomo mascherato non reagì, restando immobile con le braccia spalancate nella neve.

Morto o semplicemente privo di sensi, non faceva poi una gran differenza.

Era del tutto indifeso, incapace di reagire.

Mayhem gli si inginocchiò accanto.

Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto, molto più velocemente di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno.

Tese le mani verso il volto metallico di fronte a lui: ancora un istante e finalmente avrebbe saputo chi si nascondeva dietro quella M.A.S.K.

Ancora un istante e il segreto del suo più acerrimo nemico sarebbe stato svelato.

Iniziò a sollevare il bordo inferiore del casco, quando d'improvviso scoppiò un tuono così violento da far tremare la terra.

Matt sussultò e aprì gli occhi di scatto: Mayhem era chino su di lui, le sue mani quasi

lo toccavano. In una frazione di secondo gli fu chiaro cosa aveva in mente.

Istintivamente, più con disperazione che con energia, gli afferrò il braccio.

"Spettro ultra-flash" disse, cercando di mantenere salda la voce.

Niente da fare: evidentemente era troppo debole per riuscire ad azionare la sua M.A.S.K.

Mayhem gli abbassò con forza il braccio, tenendolo bloccato al suolo e strappandogli un gemito soffocato. Cercò di sollevarsi di nuovo, ma ricadde subito.

Adesso era sopra di lui, le mani sulla sua maschera; non poteva vederlo, però avrebbe giurato che quel bastardo aveva un sorriso di trionfo stampato sulla faccia.

Tra pochi secondi sarebbe finito tutto… e lui non aveva la forza di impedirlo.

Deglutì, domandandosi quanto ancora sarebbe durata quell'agonia.

Ma Mayhem esitava, e Matt ebbe la sensazione che stesse godendo nel prolungare il più possibile l'attesa. E la sua tortura.

I laser di Firecraker arrivarono così vicini che Mayhem poté sentire la neve vaporizzarsi con un sibilo a non più di mezzo centimetro dalle sue gambe.

Istintivamente scattò in piedi e si voltò: il veicolo azzurro era a meno di due metri da lui, i cannoni puntati. Il prossimo colpo lo avrebbe incenerito, poco ma sicuro.

Lanciò uno sguardo rabbioso verso l'uomo a terra e masticò un insulto.

Stava morendo. Anche se il suo segreto era salvo, stava morendo.

E invece lui non aveva nessuna voglia di scoprire tanto presto com' è fatto l'inferno.

Fece un gesto di stizza e scappò via, sicuro che i due uomini a bordo del mezzo avessero in mente bene altro che inseguirlo.

Dopo qualche decina di metri, Dagger lo raccolse a bordo di Jackhammer.

Faceva freddo laggiù, un freddo terribile, ma Bruce Sato non ci fece caso: era troppo occupato a cercare di alimentare la flebile scintilla di vita che ancora ardeva nel corpo del suo amico.

Dovevano portarlo immediatamente in ospedale, questo era chiaro.

Ma dove? Erano in un paese straniero, non conoscevano nessuno, non capivano la lingua…

Dusty stava parlando per radio con Julio, sperando che il loro amico medico riuscisse - anche se dall'altra parte dell'oceano - a dar loro qualche indicazione.

Ma nel frattempo il kit di primo soccorso di cui ogni veicolo era dotato poteva forse aiutarlo.

Si Inginocchiò accanto a lui, in quella fanghiglia sanguinosa che era diventata la neve intorno al suo corpo, e per prima cosa gli tolse la maschera, con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace.

Lo fissò: era mortalmente pallido, respirava affannosamente, le membra scosse da un violento tremito.

Il giapponese si lasciò sfuggire un'imprecazione; aprì con cautela l'uniforme e, sollevando la maglietta bianca intrisa di sangue, mise a nudo il foro nella carne, dove il proiettile era entrato. Sanguinava ancora troppo. Decisamente.

Il polso era debole e accelerato.

Non c'era nemmeno un istante da perdere.

"Stai tranquillo" disse all'amico che lo fissava, incapace di articolare una sola parola "adesso ti portiamo in ospedale".

Matt deglutì, cercando di sollevare la testa.

" _V-Veleno?_ " balbettò, faticosamente.

"Non preoccuparti" ripeté l'orientale "sono riusciti a fuggire, ma abbiamo preso Von Hauser e sventato il suo piano…".

Continuò a raccontare cosa era successo, a parlare per farsi coraggio e spezzare il silenzio che lo raggelava, anche mentre lavorava per rallentare l'emorragia e gli iniettava una dose massiccia di antidolorifici, seguita da qualcosa contro lo shock.

"Mio Dio…" mormorò Dusty alle sue spalle.

"Buddie, ehi Buddie!".

Scott correva verso di loro, tra le mani la valigetta che aveva raccolto nella neve e sul viso un sorriso di trionfo.

Bruce colse lo sguardo disperato di Matt e si voltò di scatto verso i due.

"Ragazzi" esclamò "tenetelo lontano da qui".

 _Matt chinò il capo, il vento prosciugava ogni energia dal suo corpo._

 _Si sentiva così stanco, così stanco._

 _La voce usciva a fatica dal petto._

" _Io ho fallito, papà, ho sbagliato._

 _Non sono riuscito a proteggere Andy, ho messo in pericolo troppe volte la vita di mio figlio e quella dei miei amici._

 _E perché?_

 _Forse perché non riesco ancora a perdonarmi, perché non ci riuscirò mai._

 _Perché ho lottato senza sosta per riscattare quel fallimento._

 _Ho sfidato la morte un numero incalcolabile di volte._

 _Per vincere la mia debolezza ho scelto di combattere, ho dedicato la vita a difendere la sicurezza dell'umanità. Senza mai guardarmi indietro, senza tentennare, senza esitare._

 _Per sconfiggere il dolore di non essere riuscito a salvare la persona più importante._

 _Che idea folle e assurda pretendere di salvare il mondo, proteggerlo a ogni costo!_

 _Il male agisce nonostante tutti i miei sforzi, è una guerra che non vincerò mai, che nessun uomo vincerà mai._

 _Posso impegnarmi al massimo, persino morire nel tentativo, ma alla fine perderò comunque la mia battaglia: il male esisterà fino a che esisterà l'uomo._

"Asistolia".

"Ancora niente?".

"Niente battito" conferma l'infermiera china sul monitor.

A un tratto, mentre sta per abbandonare dalla speranza che l'aveva animata fino ad allora, la donna bionda pare tremendamente stanca.

 _Ha smesso di combattere._

Per una frazione di secondo fissa le sue mani, i guanti bianchi di lattice intrisi di sangue.

"Dobbiamo continuare?" chiede in tono neutro il giovane medico di fronte a lei; non pare che la sua risposta gli interessi poi un granché.

Adesso sta a lei.

Per decidere ha solo un istante.

Un istante. Un solo istante. La sessantacinquesima parte di uno schiocco di dita.

Una piccola, microscopica briciola di tempo, solo un'infinitesimale goccia nell'oceano delle nostre esistenze.

Per qualcuno tutti i fenomeni esistono in ciascuno degli istanti di una vita individuale, e perciò ogni istante contiene in sé un illimitato potenziale: in un singolo, infinitesimale, momento è contenuto ogni possibile sviluppo dell'esistenza di un uomo e tutti questi attimi ridottissimi fluiscono ininterrottamente dal passato, al presente, al futuro attraverso un tempo che non ha né inizio, né fine.

Per tutti gli altri, in fondo, cosa può mai significare un istante? Niente.

Le nostre giornate sono composte da un numero incalcolabile di queste minuscole particelle, alle quali di solito nessuno attribuisce un particolare valore: in alcune occasioni, invece, la distanza tra la vita e la morte può essere percorsa in un istante.

… **e il finale? Nel prossimo capitolo.**


	2. EPILOGO

Qualcosa mi dice che siete un tantino curiosi: in fondo, cosa c'è di meglio che prendere il proprio personaggio preferito e fargli ballare un tango con il Cupo Mietitore?

 **EPILOGO**

Adesso tocca a lei decidere sulla vita di un uomo. Un peso troppo grande per molti, ma non per lei.

Si morde appena le labbra e guarda a sua volta l'orologio appeso di fronte, sulla parete immacolata.

Le sembra di sentire ancora una volta la sua voce che appone, come tante, troppe volte, la sua personale lapide sull'esistenza di un essere umano.

Ancora una volta si domanda: la vita di quell'uomo vale più di quella di un uomo qualunque?

No, la morte rende tutti uguali.

Non contano il denaro, il potere, il successo.

Ha senso continuare?

Le viene in mente, come un lampo che l'attraversa, il ragazzino che aspetta da ore in corridoio.

Pallido come un fantasma, non piange.

I suoi occhi sono asciutti pozzi di disperazione.

Muto, in attesa.

"Dottoressa?" chiede ancora l'infermiera.

"Continuiamo" replica lei.

Il suo tono è deciso, lo sguardo fermo.

"Ancora una fiala di atropina e carica a trecento" dice lentamente.

§§§

"Marg!".

Julio Lopez la sta aspettando alla fine del corridoio. Ha l'aria stanca, sembra molto più vecchio dell'ultima volta che si sono incontrati.

Però il suo abbraccio è sempre affettuoso.

Sorride appena appena e lei si sorprende a sorridere a sua volta a fior di labbra, fugacemente.

Tacciono entrambi per un istante.

Poi è lui a parlare.

"Sono partito appena ho saputo".

Esita ancora.

"I-io non so come ringraziarti…".

Lei china appena la testa.

"Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro" si schermisce.

"… per avergli salvato la vita" conclude l'altro. La sua commozione è palpabile.

 _Che cosa c'entri tu con lui? Perché è tanto importante per te?_

Muore dalla voglia di chiederglielo, ma sa già che non le risponderebbe.

Come non risponderebbero gli altri americani accampati da ore in corridoio. Aggrappati spasmodicamente alla speranza di una buona notizia.

Sono gentili, ma la loro reticenza è palese.

Ancora una volta, pensa che sotto c'è qualcosa che non capisce. E la cosa non le piace affatto.

"Solo il mio dovere" ripete quindi, seccamente.

La sua voce suona più dura di quanto volesse.

"Vuoi vederlo?" chiede allora, con maggiore dolcezza.

Julio annuisce: è chiaro che non ha volato tutta la notte solo per parlare con lei.

§§§

Da quando Julio Lopez aveva lasciato chirurgia d'urgenza - troppo assorbente, quella vita, incompatibile con i suoi impegni con la squadra - non aveva più messo piede in un reparto di rianimazione.

E sinceramente, considerò varcando la soglia, mai e poi mai avrebbe pensato che quella sarebbe stata l'occasione per tornarci.

Adesso, invece, guardava uno dei suoi più cari amici dormire immobile nel letto di un ospedale straniero.

Pallido, le labbra semiaperte, qualche ciocca disordinatamente appiccicata sulla fronte madida di sudore.

Lo guardava e pensava che lui non era come gli altri. Che era diverso da qualsiasi altra persona avesse conosciuto in vita sua.

Gli si avvicinò ancora. Il respiro febbricitante del milionario si fece più rapido, si sentì un debole lamento.

Julio si chinò su di lui, respirando dalle sue labbra l'odore un po' acre della febbre.

Stava combattendo la sua battaglia più difficile, sfiorato dall'alito gelido della Morte.

Alla fine, si decise a parlare.

Marg sapeva che stava cercando il coraggio di farle _quella_ domanda da quando si erano visti.

E sapeva che avrebbe bevuto ogni sua parola come un uomo che stia morendo di sete un sorso d'acqua.

"Quante possibilità ci sono che si svegli?".

La donna di mezz'età sospirò.

Spostò lo sguardo prima sul suo collega, poi sull'uomo biondo e infine sulle macchine che, col loro ansito ininterrotto, sembravano quasi volerle ricordare che era solo grazie a loro che ancora respirava.

Rispose dopo un istante, scegliendo con cura le parole.

"Forse 50 e 50. Forse meno. Nessuno può dirlo con certezza.

Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile: ora non resta che aspettare.

E sperare che il suo cuore non ceda di nuovo".

" _Matthew"_

 _Ancora quella voce._

 _Sempre dolce. Ma ferma, adesso._

 _Matt solleva di nuovo lo sguardo. Le labbra di suo padre non si muovono, eppure la sua voce risuona dentro di lui, nel suo cuore, nel rumore martellante del suo sangue._

" _Non è ancora il momento, non è ancora la fine"._

" _Ma io sono così stanco, così stanco… ho bisogno di riposare un po', di fermarmi…"_

" _Ho bisogno di te, perché mi hai lasciato così presto? A volte sento il peso di tutto il mondo sulle mie spalle e non so se sono abbastanza forte per sostenerlo"._

" _Tu non mi hai perso, io non me ne sono andato. Io sono con te, accanto a te, ogni giorno._

 _Non te ne accorgi?"._

" _Non posso decidere io per te, devi scegliere tu se continuare a lottare o no_

 _Ma pensa solo che se ti arrenderai il mondo sarà un posto molto più infelice, per molte persone"._

Scott tirò su col naso e sospirò piano, la testa posata sul letto, di fianco al corpo di suo padre.

Suo padre.

La prima volta che l'aveva visto, quando l'aveva portato via dall'orfanotrofio dove l'aveva scovato, era troppo piccolo per capire. Troppo spaventato per immaginare il meraviglioso regalo che la vita gli aveva fatto.

Per la scienza, per la biologia, lui non era veramente suo padre.

Eppure a volta _sentiva_ \- e non importa se nessuno l'avrebbe capito mai - che lo amava ancora di più perché lo aveva scelto, perché non era stato il caso a legare per sempre le loro esistenze, ma il suo amore.

Respirò l'odore sconosciuto e terribile del disinfettante, quasi già un sentore di morte, e rabbrividì nel freddo dell'alba.

Non c'era bisogno di guardarli. Sapeva che erano tutti lì, intorno a quel letto.

Non li guardava, ma era come se sapesse esattamente cosa stava pensando ciascuno di loro.

 _Lui è la persona più forte che io conosca. Non si arrenderà._

 _È un combattente. Non l'ho mai visto smettere di lottare e non lo farà adesso._

 _Ce la farà. Ce la deve fare._

 _Perché se muore tutto finirà._

 _Perché non deve morire, sarebbe troppo ingiusto._

 _La vita non è giusta…_

 _Non importa, io lo so:_ _Ce la farà. Ce la deve fare._

Scott capiva che i suoi pensieri erano confusi - quando aveva saputo, la vista gli si era annebbiata e con essa il cervello - ma l'unico che conservava lucidità era questo: ce la farà, ce la deve fare.

" _Non ancora: hai tante - troppe - cose da fare, ottime ragioni per continuare a lottare._

 _Le vedi tutte queste persone che si stringono intorno a te? Lo vedi il loro dolore? Senti la loro angoscia?_

 _Tu sei troppo importante, per ciascuno di loro._

 _Ascolta le loro voci, seguile"._

 _Matt si sollevò a fatica, gli tremavano le gambe._

 _Vacillò, tese le braccia in avanti, le mani brancolanti come un cieco._

 _Andrew Trakker le afferrò saldamente._

Scott Trakker stringeva nella sua la mano immobile del padre. Aveva pregato un miliardo di volte in silenzio perché quelle dita ricambiassero la sua stretta.

Così tante volte, che quando finalmente accadde per lui fu come nascere una seconda volta.

Adesso, pensò confusamente, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, era _davvero_ suo figlio.

FINE

 _ **Ok, ragazzi, lo so che il tema non era il più allegro del mondo… ma ascoltare "Hello" di Adele ottantadue volte di seguito gioca brutti scherzi!**_

 _ **No, la verità è che i protagonisti dei più grandi show televisivi made in U.S.A. hanno avuto tutti la loro esperienza di pre-morte (pensiamo ad esempio a Mac di CSI NY o al mitico Horatio di CSI Miami) e… beh, quelle scene mi sono sembrate francamente un po' banali. Allora ho pensato: perché non fare qualcosa del genere, ma declinato in stile M.A.S.K. e con in più il mio personale gusto?**_

 _ **Così ci ho aggiunto il mare che, per me, è praticamente vita. Non ho idea se mister Trakker lo ami oppure no, voi che ne dite? Magari preferisce i barbecue in giardino, però sarete d'accordo con me che un'esperienza di pre-morte mentre giri gli hot-dog non è proprio il massimo.**_

 _ **Grazie a chi legge, alla prossima. :)**_


End file.
